Different Colored Eyes
by stopwhenisaywhen
Summary: Walking back from work one day, both boys realize how much of their life has gone by, and how much of it has been in each other's faces, and arms, and skins, and bones, and eyes.  RPF/RPS  CrissColfer
1. You with different colored eyes

**A/N: I have a weird writing style. This is one of those stories, that you can imagine someone sitting down with you, and telling the actual story. Now I don't know who the hell is telling you the story, but just know that it's based on two people, who are alive and real, but none of this is _real_. They're not my people, I mainly swing by and admire them from afar, and pretend in my head that there's a story there somewhere. Here's my pretending. Welcome to my mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Stories that belong to people, are best told with explanations. Meet Christopher, and Darren. They have a story.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: I don't know where this is going (PG-13/T)  
><strong>Theme<strong>: The lovely confusion of love, and heartbreak.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Tears, and the fact that this isn't real.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Charren. Dhris. Chris/Darren. Darren/Chris. CrissColfer

* * *

><p><em>walking back from work one night<br>I saw a man who.._

_looked like you-_

_with different colored eyes._

* * *

><p>There comes a time, when a boy falls in love with a girl, and a boy does what he can to keep her happy.<p>

This is not one of those stories.

Now we are all familiar with stories of a boy and a girl, and the struggles of the heart, and mind. Movies show young men, and women falling in love, and wandering through the world with hearts i their eyes, because they've found the one person to keep them smiling and to keep their world going round. The all _too_ familiar stories of how boys work for the hearts of the girls in their eyes, and the stories of girls crying over their love, and wasted attempts, to find out in the end that all they had to do was be themselves, because _all_ was set in stone, and they were indeed _meant_ to be.

But no, my dear readers.

This is a story about two boys.

Two very different boys, with very different smiles, and very different colored eyes.

One boy shall be introduced as Darren Criss.

Now Darren Criss, was born in the lovely town of San Francisco, and was raised by a very musical family. Darren went to school to a loving crowd of friends and students, and faculty that _all_ had heart eyes for him. He was voted _Most likely to Win a Grammy_ and was president and the member of many clubs, and had many friends.

Darren Criss wooed many girls, and even _some_ boys. His hazel eyes, and boyish charm, coupled with a megawatt smile and a brown mop of curls, were perfection in the eyes of many. His music genius was one to be envied, and was envied. Just ask 3rd Bass player in Drumline, Kevin Marquez who was always 3rd string to Darren Criss. And maybe you could stop by at Jenna Reyes, band leader, who was the second string, and highest Darren follower, from elementary _all_ the way to High School. Imagine how terrible it feels to always be second string to some moppy headed boy, _ouch_.

Darren Criss is one who is always comfortable with whatever. He was raised in San Francisco, therefore he was around many different groups of people. He'd grown up to have friends who were gay, straight, and bi, and whatever. He'd grown up with friends from Mexico (they're more like penpals Darren wrote to in 7th grade) , to friends from Oakland (where he frequently sneaked off to, to learn violin), and to the Philippines.

You see Darren was born to an amazing group of people, thus growing up to be part of many amazing groups of people.

One of those groups happens to the cast of _Glee_.

Where he finds his second home, and his second heart.


	2. After a while

**A/N**: **Thar she blows, everywhere, and anywhere. I have no clue what's going on in my head. I'm afraid I've been held captive by a boy who dresses up as a seamonkey, and another that sings too damn much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Stories that belong to people, are best told with explanations. Meet Christopher, and Darren. They have a story.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: I don't know where this is going (PG-13/T)  
><strong>Theme<strong>: The lovely confusion of love, and heartbreak.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Tears, and the fact that this isn't real.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Charren. Dhris. Chris/Darren. Darren/Chris. CrissColfer

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly couldn't decide..<br>no I want to run away from your smile._

_and feel okay, after a while._

* * *

><p>You meet people everyday, and every so often, you meet someone who changes your life in one second, and takes you for a spin, and turns you upside down and all around.<p>

Those people often are your friends, and sometimes your lovers.

You meet people who make you question things such as "Is that really how many marshmellows one can fit in their mouth while saying '_chubby bunny_' and not choking?", and sometimes maybe even the harder questions like, "What am I _really_ living for?".

Now Darren Criss meets several people in his life that make his life like a rollercoaster and sometimes an ocean, hiding so many different things in it's waves, and crashes.

Joey Richter. Julia Albain. Charlene Michele. Ryan Murphy. Lea Salonga. Alan Menken. Cory Monteith. Those people are just the few who have turned his life upside down, and inside out.

As you know, Joey Richter is Darren's ever so trusty best friend, and that Julia Albain is one of his most amazing lady friends. Charlene Kaye is his musical soulmate, and is one of his loves. You might not know that Lea Michele helped him open his eyes, and you do know that Ryan Murphy gave him one of his biggest breaks, and that he accidentally gave him one of the biggest dilemmas in his life. Alan Menken and Lea Salonga helped him shape his Disney dream, and sing '_A Whole New World_'.

And here's one thing I know for certain that you don't know. Cory Monteith helped Darren Criss, become the Darren Criss he is _now_. Now I can't really tell you what kind of man Darren Criss is now, because that would just _kill_ the story, and I'm trying to get something going here.

All you really need to know about Cory Monteith and Darren Criss is that one helped the other, when no one, _not even his own head_, could help him.

So you see, there are people in our lives that help make us who we are, and help lead us to the way where our heart and mind desire.

That is the beauty of meeting new people everyday.

Now there's just one more person I have to introduce to you, and he's a crucial member of this story, because he _just_ is.

Meet Christopher Paul Colfer.


	3. Dreaming into the sunlight

**A/N**: **Help, it's been less than 20 minutes. These chapters are short for now, since we're just getting into the groove. If you didn't know the lovely song that I'm always coming to with little excerpts on the top, and such, it's called 'Different Colored Eyes' by the lovely _Charlene Kaye_ from her EP with The Brilliant Eyes. My friend recently made me listen to it, and now it's my everything and more. Both versions are swell.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary<strong>: **Stories that belong to people, are best told with explanations. Meet Christopher, and Darren. They have a story.**  
><strong>Rating<strong>:** I don't know where this is going (PG-13/T)  
><strong><strong>Theme<strong>: **The lovely confusion of love, and heartbreak.**  
><strong>Warning<strong>: **Tears, and the fact that this isn't real.**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Charren. Dhris. Chris/Darren. Darren/Chris. CrissColfer

* * *

><p><em>Dreaming into the sunlight..<em>

_bluebirds fly.._

* * *

><p>Meet Christopher Paul 'Anything You Can do I Can Do Better' Colfer.<p>

Chris was born in Microscopial-Clovis, California, Home of the land of _what happened here_, and East Clovis High.

Now unlike San Francisco, Clovis is much less _up to date with the movement of love_. Barely an out _gay_ kid, and spat of color was out and about in this dear little city.

Chris was born in a family of 4 with his mom, his dad, and sister Hannah. He was born with cheeks rosier than roses, and with a smile as wide as his face. He was raised by amazing parents who loved him so, in a town full of people with so much confusion, and utter lack of _who_, _what_, _when_, _where_, and _why do you love that person_? He went to a school, where..

_Where_..

Where people didn't really sort of _accept_ the sort of person Chris was, (no matter how amazing he is, because apparently glasses were needed here), and they bullied him for things like that.

Amed with fierce vocabulary, and a cellphone, Chris got through some parts of school and what it brought on.

But _really_.

There's only so much a human being can take, when it comes to people projecting hate, and confusion on to them because of _who_ they are.

Chris moved to homeschool for a little while, and then returned to public school for his years in High School. Unfortunately, nothing really changed. Chris was stuffed into lockers, and shoved, and was called so many names, you'd have to google them, then realize that they all mean the same damn thing.

He made very little friends in high school, and set his sights on finishing high school with passing grades, and a finding a way to get the hell out of Microscopial Clovis.

In the duration of his life, Chris has probably gone to about 70 something or so auditions, and has been declined in remotely the same number. He's been on the cover of some toy boxes, and some children's magazines, and a few other things, but none really got him to where he wanted.

Near the end of high school, Chris auditioned for a spot on the pilot for the show _Glee_, about high-school misfits, who sang in a glee club, and went through the same problems high schoolers went through, but with just a bit more _song_ and _dance_. He came to audition for a boy name _Artie_ who spent a majority of his time in a wheel chair, because of spinal damage, and another thing that he just couldn't remember.

Chris wouldn't tell you that when he went to audition for Artie, he didn't get it because, he was just too kiddie faced, and smooth for a role like Artie.

Chris would tell you that he didn't get the role for Artie, because the writers fell in love with him, and that even though he didn't get Artie, they wrote him a new role, for a character by the name of _Kurt Hummel_.

Now you see, even though Chris was excited that the writers loved him enough to write him the role of gay teen Kurt Hummel, who (from what he read) was the only out gay kid in his school, and was constantly bullied for his appearance, his sexuality, and especially for his voice, Chris was still a bit sad.

Why didn't they like him enough to be Artie? Was it because his voice was a bit too high? Or was it because-

Well let's just say, after a season of Glee and a year of tour, Chris forgot about that, and moved on to bigger things, like season 2 of glee, and a new year of possibilities.


	4. My body grows

**A/N**: **There are times when you should know that I type the way it comes out of my mouth, so you can pretend that there is a boy/girl telling you a story, with a cup of hot cocoa/coffee boiling in my hand, while I tell you this story. Stick around for the magic and all that. We're still small, but we're getting to the good stuff. Like a twinkie, it's all in the middle.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary<strong>: **Stories that belong to people, are best told with explanations. Meet Christopher, and Darren. They have a story.**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: **I don't know where this is going (PG-13/T)  
><strong><strong>Theme<strong>: **The lovely confusion of love, and heartbreak.  
><strong><strong>Warning<strong>: **Tears, and the fact that this isn't real.**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Charren. Dhris. Chris/Darren. Darren/Chris. CrissColfer

* * *

><p><em>my body grows, but my heart lays <em>  
><em>the weight, it's trying <em>

* * *

><p>Much like Darren Criss, Chris Colfer met many people in his life that helped him out.<p>

Chris met people like Kathy Griffin, who made him laugh his ass off, and people like Jane Lynch, who made him feel scared, and laugh several of the other parts of his body off.

He met people like Naya Rivera who showed him how to have a good ol' time, with old buddy Vodka and Coke,on the rocks. He met people like Lea Michele and Amber Riley, who had big hearts and a few other cool parts like cars, and nice houses. Then he met people like Ashley Fink, who helped push him to parts of his heart that he never knew could beat that way.

He met wonderous, magical, amazing people like Ryan Murphy who gave him the role of a lifetime, and several questions to boggle his mind.

Much like Cory Monteith, giant teddy bear, who helped him push through tough times and shaped him into the Chris he is now.

Chris never would've thought he'd meet such amazing people until he got out of college, and a bit into the real world, where he could try and get out there. He never thought he'd be able to meet the president, or Oprah (_Oprah_!) He never thought that he'd be able to cross the ocean and play shows at venues and sing his heart out. Never in his life did he once think that he'd be able to do all these incredible things, at the tender age of 19, and be able to be _who he is_, and be proud of what he is.

Now _present _Chris would laugh at all this, and _maybe_ even cry a little, because it's all just so amazing, and wonderful, and big, and spotaneous, and so organic (he recalls where he picked this one up, but I can't really tell you yet).

Present Chris would direct you to places he would like to go back, and places where he'd like to do a couple of things over again, because _he knows now_ how to do it right, and what to say. He would be twice a genius, and once a little boy (that he picked up from someone he'd met, and would like to say a couple of things to), and he would tell past Chris that he would need to get ready for when he meets that person that would knock him three stories down, off his feet, and into a new pair of oxfords, because that person is one of a kind and amazing, and someone you should keep around.

Present Chris is really, _such a genius_.


End file.
